Jessica Black: Daughter of Power
by KurlyCrazyKat
Summary: Okay, so first off: READ THE PRELUDE FIRST! Second, this is a KC, MR, PJO, and 39 Clues story for those who have read them all. So Jessica has wings, ears, a tail and is also a demigod and a Lucian, plus an Egyptian magician who secretly hosting a god: NOT TELLING WHO! She escapes from the school in the prelude and this is her life afterward. HIATUS!


**(AN) Hey guys, I had discontinued this story for a little while, but I'm back and so is Jessica! And once I get my phone fixed, I should be faster in updating! But for now you'll have to deal with my boring slowness. Poor you...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you may recognize. If I did than Day of Doom never would have even been published. (If you can't tell, I hated that book...)**

Jessica POV  
So, remember that Water Bed run in with the blonde chick? Well... I'm not so sure that was even real. Because I can't even remember her name, at all, even if I heard it a thousand times more I wouldn't know who it was, also, when I try to remember her face, it's all fuzzy and it gives me a splitting headache. But I also still think it was real, because I remember the pain of those ropes and walking out so clearly, plus I still have the scars from the rope burn. So it must've been real. Right? Maybe I'm just hallucinating because I'm hungry, but I don't think so. I guess I will retell the story from here, right now I'm sitting in an alleyway writing this down on a notepad that I stole from the local Wal-Mart here in Manhattan.

So I walked out of Crusty's and looked around, making sure no suspicious characters were near. Anyone from the school would be seriously bad news. It was amazing how well I could see at night, from what I understand, most people see horribly in the dark, but I could see everything clearly, it was great.I looked behind me, my wings, ears, and tail would probably attract more attention than I wanted them to. So I found my hat lying outside and put it on. My ears at least were covered, now onto the rest of my mutations...  
I made my wings as small as possible and tucked them into into my nightgown and hid my tail as well when I walked into the store. It was called Boscovs, huh, odd name for a store. I had it all planned out, I'd act like a beat up, poor, defenseless, cold, and tired fourteen year old girl and ask if I could possibly get a jacket or something to keep me warm at night. I was hoping that the place would be open, it said 24hrs. outside but I wasn't sure.  
I made sure to mess up my hair a bit more before I walked up to the counter. I adjusted my had and looked at the lady with what I hoped were sad, pleading eyes.  
"M-miss?" Nice touch on the stutter huh? "I-I'm J-Je-Jessica. I w-want t-to b-b-buy a c-coat with-th this if-f I-I c-can."  
I pushed some quarters and dimes onto the counter and said, "I-isth-this e-enough? The p-person wh-ho was w-with-th me l-lft m-me in an alley, an-and I-I H-have n-n-n-no w-way h-h-home. I-I-I..." I burst into tears on the floor. The dark haired, latino lady, whose nametag read Val, behind the desk had a look of either fear or pity as she looked at me.  
"I'm sorry," she said sadly, "But this isn't enough. Where do you live, I can pay your cab fair."  
"I don't have a h-h-hooome." I moaned. "My parents abandoned me when I was six."  
I had absolutely no idea where I was going with this, but it seemed to be working, because the next thing that Val said was, "Oh my! I'm sorry that this isn't enough, but I can pay the rest, what coat would you like sweetheart?" I stood up and wiped away my fake tears.  
"Is this one okay?" I said, pointing to a black leather jacket with a pair of rhinestone wings decalled on the back. Val nodded and grabbed the jacket.  
"Okay sweety, here you are." Val said, paying for the jacket. "I'm Valencia by the way. Are you sure I can't help you any more?"  
"Yes, thank you." And I started to slowly walk out the door.  
But suddenly Valencia called to me, "Jessica? Would you like some new clothes too, that thin nightgown can't be much protection against the wind."  
"Oh, I can't ask that much of you when you've helped me so much." but Val was insistent. She grabbed my hand and pulled me back inside, I had to hold my hand on my hat to keep it from falling off.  
"Tell me what you want and I'll but it for you." she said. So I walked over to the t-shirts section and grabbed a white t-shirt. Then grabbed some black skinny jeans with about a bajillion pockets and places to put things.  
"Go try them on!" She said happily.  
"Oh, I don't know if I shou-" but I was pushed into a changing room anyway.  
"Don't worry, I won't watch!" But that wasn't what I was worried about. I looked at my back, there was a tiny bulge where my small wings were. I had turned them into the bat wings to make them less noticeable, but for this tighter shirt I'd need something smaller. Maybe a hummingbird? Great, It be a girl with cat ears and a tail, but hummingbird wings, does that make any sense to you? Then again a girl with cat ears and wings in general probably doesn't even make sense to you so I shouldn't be asking you normals.  
"Hummingbird hummingbird hummingbird" I muttered quietly. I felt a burning sensation in my back but it quickly subsided and I was left with a pair of white, silver and purple hummingbird wings. I put on the shirt and hid the lump with my extremely long black hair. Then I put on the jeans, which did not like me stuffing a tail in them. But I got it in there, I put on my hat and walked out. Valencia looked stunned.  
"I wish I could do more, but I'll pay for these and you can be on your way." She payed for my clothes and then handed me the bag. Suddenly she pulled me in and gave me a tight bear hug and then finally let me go.  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have I-"  
"It's okay." I cut her off and before she can keep me there any longer, and walk out the door of Boscov's

* * *

**(AN) Boring? yeah... I know, but Writer's Block has me cornered and isn't letting me out any time soon. Okay answer these four questions for me in your review. FOUR REVIEWS TO UPDATE!**

**1) Was this chapter bad? I've been trying to remember what I wrote before and this is kind of a filler for it.  
****2) Should I write long or short chapters for this story?**  
**3) Have you guys read Confusion, Questions, and Quirky Comments yet?**  
**4) And lastly... Do you like pie?**

**~ Muffins**


End file.
